Karaoke is the Antidote
by Janus1
Summary: Amy knew that her and Evan had been growing apart ever since the defeat of the Vespers. So, the break-up was one with few tears and Amy got over it... until she discovered the ugly truth and the REAL reason that Evan broke up with her. Crying into her pillow is what her evenings consisted of. But can one night at a karaoke bar change all of that... and reveal hidden feelings?
1. In The Garden

**Hi, I'm Janus1 and this is my first story. If you do review this, (which would be ****_greatly_**** appreciated), please be nice, and let me know if there are things I can work on. E.g.- grammar, spelling etc. **

**So, let's start the story….**

Amy's POV

I could smell the crisp summer breeze in my face, mixed with the soft scent of the flowers that I was passing.

Every Friday evening, in this same spot, I would meet my cute and adork-able boyfriend, Evan. He was my rock throughout the Vespers (of course, there was Dan…. when he wasn't being a dweeb.) He kept me together when I thought all hope was lost. He kept me going.

As I rounded the corner of a large apple tree, I caught sight of what looked like Evans bag. When I picked it up, there was a small thud as his thick framed glasses came tumbling out. _He's such a nerd, a cute nerd! _

"Evan?" I called. "Evan, are you there? There was still no reply, and I started to get worried. _Oh no, something's happened! _I thought frantically.

I couldn't take it any longer, so I got out my cell phone and dialled his number. After ten seconds of waiting, I realised that his phone had been turned off.

_Why is his phone turned off? Is he ignoring me?_

Just as I had started walking away, I heard something coming from behind me. I positioned myself in my defensive stance, and was ready for anyone, or anything, that came my way.

A head started to from the rose-bush a couple of metres away from me, and a body was slowly pulling itself out of the prickly bush. I saw dirty blonde hair appearing through all the leaves, it looked identical to Evan's hair.

_Wait! That _is_ Evan's hair! Oh my God, it _was_ Evan!_

"Evan!" I yelled.

"Amy?" He replied, confused.

I ran up to him and hugged him tight. But this didn't feel like it used to. Sparks didn't fly, and it didn't feel special.

_I remember, after we defeated the Vespers, how Ian and I hugged. It felt like fireworks had been into the sky._

_Why am I thinking about that? It was a hug of victory, no strings attached whatsoever!_

_I love Evan? _But it came out as more of a question.

"Ames, are you alright? You seem a little dazed." My boyfriend asked.

"Oh my God!" You're mouth, it's bleeding!" I , ignoring the question.

"Oh, yeah it is." He said, not sounding very bothered.

I searched around in my bag for a tissue. I finally found one and was about to start cleaning up Evan's mouth when he interrupted me.

"Wait! I'm fine, there's no need to do that! There's hardly any blood, I think your over reacting." He said, sounding very flustered.

"Are you sure? I don't want it to become infected!" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. So, want to start walking around?" Evan asked, trying to change the subject.

"Um….. Ok." I answered, still thinking why he wouldn't let me wipe off the blood.

That is, if it even _was_ blood?

* * *

**First chapter done! Sorry if this was a little short, I'm still trying to put together in my mind how the story is going to go. Let's make a deal: I'll post the next chapter if I get 5 reviews (or more!)**

**So, you know what to do! Type your comment in that box below….. Please?**

**Happy reading/writing/reviewing!  
Janus1**


	2. The Phone Call

**Karaoke is the Antidote**

**Yay! You guys are ****_so _****awesome, thanks for the reviews. By the way, I really do appreciate reviews ****_heaps_****! But can some people be a little less harsh maybe! Most of you criticized the length of the last chapter, but this is my first story, so it's going to be short at the start! Anyways, I'm going to try and do one of those disclaimer things that I forgot in the last chapter!**

**Me: Oh Evan!**

**Evan: What? You made me scratch myself going through that rose bush in the last chapter!**

**Me: Well, what can I say? Oops? Just do the disclaimer for me.**

**Evan: Fine! But you better not let me get hurt in this chapter!**

**Me: Uh….. Yeah, ok! *Makes a mental note to make Evan's life as bad as possible.***

**Evan: Janus1 does not own the 39 clues….. Or me!**

**Me: Let's get this started!**

**Oh, and by the way. This is set after the date with Evan.**

Amy's POV

As I walked through the door of Grace's newly rebuilt mansion, my nostrils immediately got hit with the most _amazing_ smell in the world. It was, without a doubt, Nellie's awesome cooking! I walked through the many twisting hallways of the mansion, till I found myself in the kitchen with Nellie at the oven, and Dan _trying_ to catch popcorn in his mouth…. Which was failing every time.

"Hey Nellie, what're you cooking? It smells great!" I said, while peering over her shoulder.

"Hi Kiddo, you're back quickly! I'm making pears in tutus. It's something I learnt in France, when I was doing that cookery expedition." Nellie replied, as she basted the cooked pears with apricot jam.

"Oh, yeah, I remember," Dan said, as he rubbed his left eye, after a piece of popcorn poked him there. "That's where you met Jacques, isn't it?"

Nellie blushed, Dan was right about Jacques. He was Nellie's French boyfriend!

"Yeah…" She said, with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Man! What is it with girls and romance? It's _disgusting!_" He whined.

"Dan, Just wait till puberty kicks in for you! Natalie wouldn't have known what had hit her!" I said grabbing a handful of popcorn out of Dan's bowl.

"Wait, I'm confused. Why Nata….? He suddenly grew silent, realising what Nellie and I were meaning.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF NINJAS? ME AND THE FEMALE _COBRA? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? _THAT'S JUST ABOUT AS WORSE AS NOT GETTING ACCEPTED BY THE NINJAS! WAIT! ME AND THE PRINCESS WOULD BE _HEAPS WORSE_ THAN THAT! " Dan screamed, as he ran out of the kitchen.

"Way to be mature Dan!" Nellie yelled sarcastically after him.

I smiled, that was the Dan I loved…. And sometimes hated.

"So, how was the date with Evan?" Nellie asked, pulling out a stool from under the table and taking a seat.

"Well…. It was alright." I replied, pulling out a chair for myself. "The whole evening was quite strange. Firstly, when I arrived at the gardens, I couldn't find him anywhere, only his bag. Then, after waiting, I dialled his number on my phone and he didn't answer. Secondly, when he finally appeared, his mouth was bleeding. So, I was about to wipe it off, when he swatted my hand away insisting that it was nothing, when it obviously wasn't. And lastly, when we were walking, his phone rang, and after a couple of seconds of talking, he said that he needed to go home. He didn't even give me an explanation! He's never acted like that before, a- and I'm s- s- still _really_ c- confused on w- why he was." After I had explained it all, I was on the verge of tears, just barely managing to hold them in.

"Listen Kiddo," Nellie said softly. "Every couple goes through rough patches, and I think that's what happening with you and Evan at the moment." She said comfortingly.

"I hope so Nellie. I really do. But, the thing that's worrying me the most is that…. When Evan and I hugged, two things didn't feel right. The first was that sparks didn't seem to fly like they usually do when we hug. And, the second thing was that I wasn't thinking about Evan, I was thinking about…. Ian." I continued, hardly being able to get the words out.

"Ok Kiddo, I think that maybe you're still, just a little bit, in love with Ian. Because, you and Evan have been together quite a long time, about two years, and maybe, _just maybe_, you're love is running out for Evan. And maybe, a little bit is coming back for Ian?" Nellie said, trying to not sound harsh or mean.

I just sat there, hardly being able to think.

_Nellie may be right? _

_Maybe Evan and I have lost each other, since the Vesper's, and quite possibly, some feelings are coming back for Ian?_

"Um…. You might be right Nellie." I said quietly.

"Amy. Try and get some sleep, it could give you time to think about all of this. Plus, you look _really _tired." Nellie said, with a soft, yet sad smile.

I just smiled sadly back. As I wandered slowly up the stairs to my bedroom, my head was spinning with thoughts about Evan, _and_ Ian.

* * *

Nellie's POV

_The next morning_

As I tip- toed down the long hallway, I quickly had a peek at the sleeping Amy.

_Poor Kiddo. She looks so sad. I'll rustle something nice up for breakfast, to try and cheer her up._

By the time that Dan trudged down the stairs, I was already done with breakfast. I had put together a mix- up of pancakes, French toast, waffles, crapes, toast, cereal and every single flavour of juice that I could find. I'm no boaster, but this all looked fit enough for a king… or Dan's stomach.

"Hey Nellie, do you need any help with….." Dan trailed off at the sight in the kitchen. A smile plastered itself on his face, and gradually got bigger and bigger, until I thought his cheeks were going to explode.

"Nellie….. This is just….. OH MY KARATE CHOPPING NINJAS!

Dan actually _skipped_ to the table, and basically _inhaled_ all of the breakfast pastries that he could.

I couldn't help myself from laughing at the sight: a 14 year- old boy, with ninja boxers and a ratty old T- shirt stuffing his face with food, completely unaware that I was staring at him.

The smile then got wiped off my face as Amy entered the kitchen. Her hair was all out of place, and she had bags under her eyes. It was obvious that she didn't get very much sleep last night.

"Hey Amy .Hungry for some breakfast?" I said, as her eyes sleepily looked at what I had made. "Well, what's left of it anyway." I tried to cheer her up with that, but it didn't work.

"It all looks really great, but no thanks. I'll just have some cereal." Amy said, while getting out a bowl from the cupboard.

I noticed that her eyes were puffy and bloodshot.

_Had she been crying?_

"Yessss, more for me and Nellie then!" Dan yelled.

As Amy was slowly walking up the stairs, I think I could hear sniffles coming from her.

I quickly hurried after her, equipped with a box of tissues….. Just in case.

"Hey, Kiddo. What's wrong?" I said while rubbing her back, in her room.

"Well, I did more thinking about what you said last night, and it seems that Evan has been feeling the same way." She said, looking like she was about to cry.

"Wait, I don't follow. What do you mean he feels the same way? Did you call him and talk about it?" I said, trying to understand what she was saying.

"No, I didn't ring him. He rang me this morning, a- and h-h he….." She stopped, and blew her nose in a tissue, from the box I bought up with me.

"Nellie," She continued. "Evan, he rang me up and, broke up with me this morning." Amy took a deep breath, a lied down on her bed.

I followed, and did the same. Amy seemed to be taking it pretty well, she'd probably cried out all of her tears after he had called her.

"How do you feel, kiddo? Different, now that you're single?" I said, trying to be humourous, and finally, it seemed to have worked.

Amy laughed. It started as a little giggle, and then it grew to a _massive _belly laugh!

"What would I do without you Nellie?" She asked me.

"Well, you wouldn't have _awesome_ food being cooked for you!" I said, poking her in the side to make her laugh.

Amy giggled. It was great to see her not too upset about the break- up.

"I was just wondering kiddo; did you bring that cardigan that Grace gave you home last night?" I asked, sitting up on the bed.

"Oh my gosh! Nellie, I completely forgot!" She yelled. Jumping off the bed, she grabbed her car keys and rushed out the door.

"Wait! Amy, want me to come with you?" I asked as I walked down the stairs.

"Ok, if you want." Amy said, putting on her coat.

"Dan, while we're gone, please, just _please_ don't blow up the house! Fiske is at an important Madrigal meeting in Germany, so he would not be pleased to hear that the house has caught on fire….. _Again!" Amy_ said.

"Yes, yes _mother. _Anything for you _mother_." Dan said, while he was surprisingly washing the dishes.

"We'll be back soon, so call us if you need anything." I said, following Amy out the door.

"Nellie! Where are the matches?" Dan called after me, just trying to wind me up.

He will _never_ change. I'm just glad that I locked all the explosives up… Just to be safe.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is completed! And it's over a thousand words! I hope this chapter makes up for my rather ****_bad chapter 1._**

**Thank you to: Paris Cahill, Vanilla Ani Curtis, Sam Carter, Supergeek101, Agent Get Amy And Ian Together and Priceless Xpressions for reviewing my last chapter!**

**P.s. - Sorry if I didn't include your name above, I appreciate you reviews heaps!**

**Until next time...**

**Happy writing/reading/reviewing!**

**Janus1**


	3. Betrayed Once Again

**No, I am ****_not_**** dead! Sorry, I haven't updated in a few days, but I was a bit stuck on how to continue with this story. Don't worry; I've got plenty of ideas now. Thanks for all the reviews on chapter 2! Here are my answers to your ****_awesome _****reviews...**

**Priceless Xpressions: Yes, it's going to turn into a songfic! I've got songs organised for Amy, Sinead, Natalie, Reagan and Madison, plus Dan too (Jonah will do the rap in the song).**

**Dark's Shade: You're right; Evan hasn't done anything wrong…. Yet! What he does (Or has done), will be revealed in this chapter.**

**Agent Get Amy And Ian Together: Awwwww, thank you!**

**Supergeek101: I'm glad you like it, but I understand why you weren't sure. :)**

**I think this author's note is long enough, so I'll just do the disclaimer myself today!**

**I (sadly) don't own the 39 clues. But if I did, Evan would have died in a 'mysterious' car accident…**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter!**

Amy's POV

I was _so_ annoyed with myself!

I couldn't believe that I was so careless. That cardigan was the last thing that Grace gave me before she passed away.

And I left it on the _ground_, in a _garden_, _overnight._

I couldn't just leave it there, and I was so glad that Nellie reminded me about it.

"So Kiddo, do you remember where you left it in the garden?" Nellie asked, as she reversed into a park.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know where it is. If it's still there, then it should be by a rather large apple tree." I said, remembering back to last night.

"Ok, I'll stay here. Call me if you need anything alright?" She said, unraveling her ear buds for her IPod.

I had a feeling that I'd have to do more than call to Nellie for her to hear me, if she was listening to her IPod. I'd more likely have to scream loud enough to wake the dead!

I got out of our Ferrari car, and entered the gardens, trying to find the spot where my cardigan would _hopefully _still be.

It took me a while to find the apple tree, but I did in the end. Fortunately, my cardigan was still where I left it last night! I was _so _relieved, and I would have never forgiven myself if it wasn't there.

I picked it up, and under it was a mobile phone.

I recognized it immediately.

It was Evan's.

I picked it up and was about to open it when guilt kicked in.

_What am I doing? This is Evan's phone; I have no right to look through his text messages!_

_But wait! We broke up, so it shouldn't matter what I do now! Plus, I'm really curious to what I might find in his phone._

It was a dilemma in which I didn't know what side I was on. But, hey, what damage would it do? We broke up, so it doesn't matter what I do with his things.

I had made my decision, so I flipped up the top and went straight to text messages.

But what I found was something I _did not_ expect to see.

He had been texting another girl yesterday evening. Some girl named Rebecca!

I wasn't sure what to think, he might just be friends with her, or maybe even related?

There were too many questions un- answered, so I clicked in to the chain of messages.

Now, what I found was even more surprising. The messages read:

**_Rebecca: _**_Have u ditched that Cahill girl yet, babe?_

**_Evan: _**_No, we have a date 2nite, and I'm planning 2 do it then._

**_Rebecca: _**_Good, coz I'm getting sick of this cheating thing, just tell her you're leaving. Coz you love me more._

**_Evan: _**_If I did that, then I would probably get killed by her crazy family! How bout u come to the Ballantine's Gardens, before our date starts, for a quick….. Catch- up? _

**_Rebecca: _**_K that sounds good, babe! I'll wear that special lipstick, that I bought just for our little…..Catch-ups. How bout u come round 2 mine after ur last date 2 celebrate?_

**_Evan: _**_Yeah, I'll come round after! I don't know why I even date that girl, ur WAY better (and hotter!)I suppose I just date her for the power and the enormous mansion and fortune that she has._

**_Rebecca: _**_Finally, ur seeing sense! I told u that I was better than her, and now ur mine!_

I just stood there. The phone was still in my hand. I was paralyzed.

Everything that had happened yesterday now made sense.

The reason I couldn't find him was because he was off kissing that Rebecca somewhere else in the garden. The stuff that was on his mouth wasn't _blood _it was red _lipstick._ He didn't want me to wipe it off because he knew that I would recognise it. And lastly, the phone call that he had was with Rebecca, she was probably wondering where he was, and that's why he had to leave early!

The one guy in the world that I thought could trust (Besides Dan, Fiske and possibly Hamilton), had not only _cheated _on me, but he had _lied, betrayed _and _humiliated _me.

Tears started to sting the corners of my eyes, and I couldn't stop myself from full- out crying.

"Kiddo! Amy! Oh my God! What happened?" I heard Nellie's voice yell, she must have not been listening to her music.

"E-E-E-Evan. H-H-He ch-ch cheated on m-m-m-me! I-I-I read h-h-h-his t-t-text mess-mess messages, a-a-and s-s- saw." I cried, just managing to choke out the words.

Nellie took the phone out of my hand, and read the heart breaking messages.

"That…JERK! COWARD! SLIMEBALL! IDIOT! TRAITER! CHEATER! HEART- BASHER!"

Nellie picked me up bride style and walked to the car, where she put me in my seat, buckled me up and started up the car.

"That guy has made a _major _mistake messing with you Amy!" Nellie said angrily.

"Prepare to face the wrath of the Cahill's Evan!"

And that was the last thing I heard Nellie say, before I fell asleep, exhausted from crying.

* * *

Dan's POV

I had just finished making a triple scoop, cookies and cream sundae, with chocolate sauce, rainbow sprinkles and chocolate hail.

I picked it up off the bench, and carefully walked over to the table. I was almost there when the front door was kicked open, revealing Nellie and Amy, who was being carried asleep in her arms.

When the door opened, it gave me such a fright that I dropped my yummy sundae onto the marble floor.

_Damn it! Why does Nellie look so angry? The mansion is still in one piece!_

"What happened to Nerd-San?" I asked, while picking up the shards of broken glass from my bowl.

"Dan, call all the younger generation of Cahill's over for an emergency reunion!" Nellie said, walking up the stairs with Amy still asleep.

"NO! Then I have to call up the _Cobras!_" I yelled, dropping all of the glass fragments onto the floor once again.

"Just do it Dan! It's _really _important!" Nellie shouted, from upstairs.

I had never seen Nellie that angry before. I didn't have a death wish, so I reluctantly picked up the phone.

Firstly, I called the Holts.

"Hey Ham! It's Dan here. Nellie want's you, and your sisters to come round for an emergency reunion. I think this all has something to do with Amy." I said into the phone.

"Sure thing Dan-o, we'll be one hour!" Hamilton said from the other end.

"Thanks! See ya then."

"Bye."

One call down, another three to go.

The next people I called were the Starling's.

After a few seconds of waiting, Sinead answered the phone.

"Hello? This is Sinead Starling speaking."

"Hey Sinead, it's Dan here. I'm just calling to let you know that there's an emergency reunion for the younger Cahill's. I think it has something to do with Amy."

Ok, my brothers and I will be one hour. I hope Amy's ok."

"Cool, I hope she's ok too. See you soon."

"Good bye."

Just two more calls to go.

I wasn't surprised when it took so long for Jonah to answer the phone. He was probably busy rapping, but after a few minutes, he picked up the phone.

"Yo yo yo! Dis is da crib of da Wiz! Who is dis?"

Hi Jonah, it's Dan here. Just letting you know that there's an emergency reunion today. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Amy."

"Yo, dat's cool bro. I'll be round in one hour yo."

"Ok. Oh, and by the way Jonah drop the Gangsta talk…. Please."

"Oh, sorry cuz. See ya soon."

"Bye."

Great, now I have to call the snakes.

I hesitantly dialled their number and listened to it ring.

"Kabra residence. Ian Kabra speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hey Cobra, by the way, do you live in a call centre?" I asked cheekily.

"Oh Daniel, how mature of you. What do you want now?"

"For you to stop calling me _Daniel_! And to tell you that there's an emergency reunion at our mansion today."

"How important is it?"

"I think it has something to do with Amy."

"…We'll be there."

"I would prefer it if you two snakes didn't come. But it seems very important."

"Ok _Daniel_, but we're still coming."

"Fine. Bye."

"Good bye."

_Why are those cobra's so formal all the time? 'How may I help you?' come on, who says that?_

I sighed. Seeing the family again would be good, excluding the Kabra's, of course.

"Well, I should probably start cleaning this mess up." I said to myself.

_Or, I could leave it here for the Kabra's to slip on when they arrive?_

* * *

**Chapter 3 is done! It's only a little bit shorter than the last chapter, so I hope you like it! Yeah, I'm sorry about Nellie's lame insults. I had to keep to the rating and I don't really like writing major swear words. The next chapter will be about how Nellie explains why she called the reunion, how the Cahill's get revenge and how they make Amy feel better. It says in the summary that they take her to a karaoke bar, which they do, and I can't wait to start writing the chapters when they all sing! I was going to make this chapter longer, but I wanted to finish it there, so that the new chapter started on a new idea, if you know what I mean?**

**Please review, I really appreciate them!**

**Happy writing/reading/reviewing!**

**Janus1**


	4. Here Comes The Family

***Arises from grave* I have awoken!**

**Thanks for all the reviews on chapter 3! I'm glad that this story is getting read. **

**Yeah…. I know that I haven't updated in a while, but I do have my reasons:**

**I've had _major_ writers block, and couldn't think of what to write****Microsoft Word wasn't working****The internet was down****Term 2 started back, so I haven't had many chances to post this chapter****My brother has been using it for _a lot _of homework**

**Thank you to Kendra-supreme-unicorn-ruler11, Amikutridtristine Cahill 2000, Bookworm4life105, I.H. , Cobra1902, Priceless Xpressions, , ScarletAngeloStellaKabraCahill Agent Get Amy And Ian Together and a few guests for reviewing! XD**

**Now for the disclaimer…**

**Me: Nellie! Can you come over here for a minute?**

**Nellie: Hi, this won't take long will it? I'm still busy planning our revenge on that cheating jerk Evan!**

**Me: No, it won't take that long. Can you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Nellie: Hey, why not? Janus1 does not own the 39 clues, the song _'22', _Taylor Swift,Gucci, or Prada, only that brat Rebecca!**

**Me: Thanks! You may continue plotting now.**

**Nellie: See ya!**

**Me: Behold… Chapter 4!**

Sinead's POV

I couldn't stop worrying about Amy. If this reunion has anything to do with her, then it must be something pretty important.

_Did she and Evan break up?_

_Is she sick?_

I didn't want to think any more about it, because it would just make me more worried.

The drive to the mansion would take at least an hour, so I would have plenty of time to think about it.

Right now, I just had to try and keep sane in the car, as my brothers were in yet another argument with each other.

"Australia is _not _the name of the continent in which New Zealand, Australia and the PacificIslands are a part of!" Shouted Ted at his brother.

"Yes it is!" Ned yelled back. "That is the name, I'm sure of it!"

"Well, you're _wrong_! The name of the continent can be either Oceania or Australasia, _not_Australia! Get your facts straight!" Ted fired back.

"Sinead thinks I'm right. Don't you Sinead?" Ned asked me.

"What?" I asked, not really paying attention.

"The name of the continent in which New Zealand, Australia and the PacificIslands are a part of, is called Australia, isn't it?"

"Uh….. Yeah sure." I replied, not very bothered.

"Yesss! I _told_ you that I was right!" Ned yelled again, pumped his fists into the air.

I hadn't realised, but that argument had gone on for_ ages_, and we were only minutes away from Amy and Dan's mansion!

After the minutes passed, I quickly got out of our car, grabbed my luggage, and ran straight for the huge door of the mansion.

I put my bags on the steps and rang the doorbell. Dan came to the door, and we exchanged greetings.

"Hey Sinead, how ya doing?" He asked me politely.

_Wow, Dan's actually being polite! I never thought I'd see the day._

"I'm good thanks, how are you?" I replied/asked.

"I'm alright, but I would be better if the stupid cobras weren't coming." Dan said while glaring.

"You still don't like them? Not even Natalie?" I asked cheekily.

"NO! Not even _Natalie!_" He said loudly.

"Oh Dan, you'll never change will you?" I asked sighing.

"Nope," He said, popping the 'p'. "Not even if I tried."

Just then, Ned and Ted walked through the door.

"Ned! Ted! How are you guys?" Dan asked, bumping fists.

"We're," Ted started.

"Good Dan." Ned finished.

"So, you're still finishing each other's sentence then?" Dan asked.

"Yup, nothing" Ned started.

"Has changed!" Ted finished.

"Anyways, follow me, and I'll show you to your rooms." Dan said, leading us up the stairs.

"Oh, and by the way guys. We're not allowed to talk to Amy until everyone's arrived and when Nellie has told us why we're all here, ok?

My brother's and I were silent for a second.

_Why weren't we allowed to see Amy?_

_Something must be _seriously_ wrong with her._

"Um…. Sure Dan. We'll stay away from her." Ned replied, sounding worried.

"Great! Now that's all sorted out, here are your rooms."

Dan gestured to three rooms; I saw the names Ned and Ted on the front of two doors, and my name on another, on the opposite side of the hallway.

"Cool. Thanks Dan." I said.

"So, just un-pack your bags and come down to the kitchen when you're ready." Dan explained, walking towards the stairs.

"Well….. That was weird." Ted said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I know. Dan has never seemed that….. Mature before? I said, still surprised at how grown up Dan was acting.

"Well, we better get our things sorted out then." Ned said walking towards his room.

"Yeah. I'll meet you guys down stairs when I'm done, okay?" I asked.

"Sure," Ted started.

"See you then." Ned finished.

As I stepped into my room, I was amazed at how intricately it was designed.

There was a golden trim outlining the ceiling, and beige walls with a varnished wooden floor. There was also a chandelier hanging from the white ceiling as well.

My bed looked like a king, and its sheets were beige and gold, matching the room perfectly. I opened a set of double doors to discover a stylish en suite.

I started to unpack my clothes into a wooden chest, then unpacking all my gadgets, tools and blueprints into the cupboard that had built in shelves.

I signed contently as I sat down on my bed, I picked up a book that I had packed, labelled: _How to improve a Genius brain. _

I'm no boaster but I think am, if not already, a genius. But I thought that I could improve my smarts even more.

_I wonder how smart Hamilton thinks I am._

Wait. WHAT?

Where did that come from? I _do not_ have feelings for that…..Dolt!

No, none whatsoever?

That came out more like a question though

Then it hit me like a lightning bolt.

_Oh my God! I have a crush on Hamilton!  
_

* * *

Ian's POV

I_ really_ don't like America.

Why was I even in this country, you ask?

The reason was _Natalie_.

There was a fashion show displaying Gucci and Prada items. Natalie had _insisted_ that we go because firstly, they were presenting brand new clothes and accessories that she _could not_ live without. Secondly, if Amy was to return the feelings I have for her, then I would have get used to this country and its culture.

How did Natalie even know that I like Amy?

Wait! I _do not _have feelings for that orphan, nor do I like anything about her!

_But I do like her sparkling jade green eyes, and her fascination with books and nature. And her stutter really is qui-_

What are you saying Ian?

Where were these things coming from? Love is FLO (For Losers Only)!

I just couldn't stop thinking about that girl. She was so kind, funny and _very_ pretty.

If only I could get the chance to apologise about Korea, and maybe, just _maybe _at this reunion, I might finally be able to.

I was still very confused on why this was being held. The last reunion we had was just under a year ago. When Daniel called about it, I was resistant to go, only changing my mind because of the reason.

The reason was _Amy_.

The first love of my life, Amy Cahill.

The American orphan stole my heart in Korea.

And I _crushed_ hers.

The guilt had been killing me ever since my sister and I shut that cave entrance.

I had decided that at this reunion, I would _finally_ apologise and correct my ways…. Without losing any of my dignity and pride, of course.

If only she would get rid of that… Boyfriend….. of hers.

I could hardly get out that one word. That word was like a knife to the heart for me.

Why?

The reason was that I had realised two things quite interesting lately.

Firstly, that I was completely, and utterly, in love with Amy Cahill.

Secondly, I couldn't have her.

* * *

Hamilton's POV

It was official.

Madison could not sing.

And my ears couldn't agree more.

After one hour with my sisters in the car, I could not wait to get away from them.

_Especially Madison._

I don't know if it was just a coincidence, but her favourite _'22' _by Taylor Swifthad been repeated _seven times_ in one hour!

I had tried to shut the radio off by hitting it with my fists, but that did nothing except earn me a punch in the shoulder from Madison.

And having Reagan rocking her seat _really_ didn't help.

The old Reagan would have started an all out war by yelling, screaming, or completely _destroying_ the radio by slamming her heel into it.

But Reagan had changed.

Ever since she had survived and escaped from the Vesper's, along with the other hostages, she came out a different person.

She wasn't violent and stubborn as she was before her terrifying experience. She had become a more considerate, kind and friendly girl to be around.

But she could still kick butt when she wanted to.

Anyway, I could _finally_ see the Cahill mansion coming into view. We passed all the security scans at the tall iron gate, and drove on through. After parking the car, my sisters and I got our luggage and walked towards the door.

After a few moments of waiting, Dan opened the door, and he and I bumped fists.

I could almost _hear_ my sisters rolling their eyes at us.

"So Ham, how's life been since… uh, 'The Incident'?" Dan asked a bit uncomfortably, remembering what happened.

"Yeah, it's been good." I answered, following Dan up the stairs with my sisters behind me.

We stopped in a long hallway, with three bedrooms in front of us. Each door had our names on them and our branch name too.

"So, these are your room's guys," Dan said. "The Starlings are already here unpacking. Give me a shout if you need anything, okay?"

"No problem, Dan-o. Just one question though, uh, where's Amy?"

"Well… I think Nellie's going to explain that when everyone's arrived." He replied.

As Dan retreated down the stairs, Madison, Reagan and I all gave each other strange looks, as if asking each other what the heck was going on.

The three of us separated into our own room's and started to unpack.

Half-way through unpacking, a flashback from the Franklin Institute appeared in my mind.

_Floor rumbling._

_Dad congratulating me_

_Guilt building within me._

Bringing myself back into reality, I suddenly knew what I had to do.

I dropped my half empty bags on the floor and ran out of my bedroom into the hallway.

Scanning the doors for a certain Ekaterina, my heart was racing; I was finally going to do what I should have done years ago.

I straightened my shirt and knocked on Sinead's door.

After waiting for a couple of seconds, I turned to go.

_Well, I'll have to try again later. _ I thought to myself.

"Hamilton?"

I slowly turned around to see her face.

Sinead's hair seemed brighter and her eyes looked greener.

_Wow. She's hot._

"Hamilton?" Sinead repeated again, clicking her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh, umm… Hi" I said awkwardly.

"Hey. What do you need?" She asked me, smiling faintly.

"Well… I came to tell you that I'm-"

"HEY! HAMILTON, SINEAD! EVERYONE'S HERE! SO, WE NEED YOU DOWN HERE!" Dan yelled from down stairs.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

_Dang it! I was so close!_

"Are you coming?" Sinead asked from behind me.

"Yeah, let's go." I replied.

* * *

**YESSSSSSSSSS!**

**I FINALLY UPDATED! SO YOU CAN STOP THROWING THOSE ROTTEN TOMATOES AT ME!**

**Sorry for my little happy spaz there! I'm just glad that I finally updated!**

**You may wonder if I was dead…. But I wasn't.**

**If you thought that I was then you're _dead_ wrong!**

**….Geddit? _Dead wrong? _**

**(Awkward silence)**

***Sighs* You people have no sense of humour. **

**Nah! I'm joking. All of you readers/reviewers are AWESOME!**

**To be honest, I kind of think that this chapter is quite boring! I suppose I sort of mislead you people, saying that the next chapter would be about revenge! I'm really, really, sorry! **

**Please review! I love to get constructive criticism and comments!**

**Happy reading/writing/reviewing!  
Janus1 **


End file.
